A Day Off
by Destroyer-Zako
Summary: A one-shot. Not much, just people running around like chickens with their heads cut off :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters  
  
"Alucard!!" Integra's voice seemed to fill the air in the entire castle.  
  
"You called master..." Alucard laughed evilly. Integra looked around, and not seeing him got even angrier, if that was even possible  
  
"Alucard, show yourself right this minute!"  
  
"I'm right here master." Alucard didn't laugh, as he now realized Integra wasn't kidding. Integra looked up to find Alucard looking down at her. His waist down not visible for they disappeared into the ceiling.  
  
"Took you long enough." Integra wasn't very happy and Alucard's gigantic grin didn't help too much.  
  
"We have new cases, it seems the freaks have been moving away from London, more specifically, away from us. You'll have to go farther away for this next case, and it may take you several days to complete."  
  
"Sounds fun.I need a good challenge." Alucard hovered above the floor laughing maniacally at the thought of a good challenge.  
  
"Stop laughing Alucard, on this mission you are to take Miss Victoria, she needs to be trained so that she can be of some use to the Hellsing Organization." A strange thought popped into Integra's head accompanied be a picture, a thought she would have never thought under normal conditions. Alucard being chased around by Seras Victoria. She couldn't help but laugh. Alucard started laughing, his voice deep and mimicky.  
  
"Help me master, Seras is chasing me!" Alucard ran around the room pretending to be chased. This only made Integra laugh harder. Walter entered the room to find this strange scene of Integra laughing and Alucard running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He immediately turned around and left, leaving Seras standing in the doorway looking confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seras asked. Alucard hearing Seras' voice stopped and looked at her as she stepped fully into the room. Integra slowly stopped laughing and the room became silent. Alucard finally broke the silence with a gasp as he clutched his chest dramatically and sunk to the floor.  
  
"Oh no master, Seras caught me. No!" Alucard said before fully collapsing on the floor. Integra burst out laughing as Seras looked helplessly on the scene. She was so busy trying to figure out what was so funny that she didn't notice Alucard disappear.  
  
Seras finally decided to give up trying to figure out what was going on and find her master.  
  
"Master?" She looked around. Alucard was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What do you want Police Girl?" Alucards' voice filled the room, yet his body wasn't there.  
  
"Why did you send for me Master?" Alucard laughed, but didn't reply to her question. Integra stopped laughing just in time to see Alucard appear behind Seras, slowly rising out of the ground.  
  
When Alucard's full height of 6-foot nothing stood behind Seras he put his arms around he waist and lifted her up into the air.  
  
"I got her Master, what do you want me to do with her?" The picture of Alucard holding up a squirming Seras like a prize made Integra laugh so hard she couldn't answer Alucard for several minutes.  
  
"I don't know. you're the one. who summoned her." Integra said when she could finally speak again, though she was still trying not to laugh.  
  
"Put me. down." Seras squirmed as she tried to free herself from her master's grip, only succeeding in making Integra laugh even more.  
  
"No I think I'll hold on to you for a while." Alucard's eyes sparkled a deep red, his eyes showing that he was enjoying the scene.  
  
"Ok. Alucard. you can put. her down. now." Integra said between breaths, finally getting herself under control.  
  
"Ok Alucard, forget the mission, I can't think right now." Integra dismissed Alucard and Seras. Seras as they were walking down the hall broke the silence between Alucard and herself.  
  
"Master? What was that about?" Her question made Alucard laugh.  
"I wanted the night off, so I made Master laugh." Alucard grinned, but didn't laugh. His answer only confused Seras even more. "You'll understand one day." He said as he disappeared into his room by way of the wall.  
  
"I suppose your right." Seras said quietly as she entered her room. She chuckled to herself when she remembered the scene she had walked in upon, Alucard running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and Integra actually laughing. She laid down on her bed as the lid closed over her. Distantly you could hear Integra still laughing as she to went to bed.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if you didn't really like it, I'm still learning. Please REVIEW, tell me what you think, so I have an idea of what to do with my next fanfic.. 


End file.
